Sixth Grade Science
This class is taught by Mrs. C. Campbell in room 3118. If you have questions about the class, please visit the talk page. Current Topics The class is currently analyzing texts for evidence to support arguments, and how data can be used as the evidence. Assignments *Science for Ohio What's the "Matter" with my Orange? *The students viewed this video on the brain, responded to the Amazing Brain reading and questions. 6th grade Topics Earth Science: with the examination of rocks and minerals. Life Science: using microscopes to study plant and animal cells; traits, which are either passed down from parents to children through heredity, or acquired over the course of one's lifetime. The presentations used in class for Life Science are availble below under Previous Assignments as PDF files, and any PowerPoints are available under the "Sixth Grade Life Science" folder on the shared Google Drive account (log-in = "covedale6" password = "6covedale"). Previous Assignments January 2014 *"Cells Comparison" and "Have a Tissue." *"It's the Ribbon of Life!" ** This is under the "Sixth Grade Life Science" folder on the shared Google Drive account. February 2014 *Flower Dissection Lab **This lab required the students to dissect a flower to examine their structures and research their functions. *Celery Investigation Lab **This lab required students to perform observations of celery before and after the celery was left in a vial, with the vial being left in place over a night or weekend. **Presentation for Celery Lab is available here on the wiki, and under the "Sixth Grade Life Science" folder on the shared Google Drive account. *Copy on to carry on... teaching how to use Punnett squares. **Presentation available here, and saved as "Genes" under the "Sixth Grade Life Science" folder on the shared Google Drive account. *Pollination **This presentation provides an overview of how plant seeds are pollinated, spread, and then germinate. **Because of the animations used, this is only available under the "Sixth Grade Life Science" folder on the shared Google Drive account. *All systems go! **This presentation begins with exploring organ systems, working its way down to organs, tissues, cells, and atoms. ***The students were provided with much of the information in the presentation in this document. ***In addition to the other document, the students were also given a copy of this paper doll sheet. **The presentaion is available as a PDF file here, but the one on Google Drive is recommended because of the timed animations that were used. March 2014 *Investigating Human Traits **The students examined items related to their individual phenotypes (the visible manner in which traits manifest themselves), and pooled the data for the class to examine and graph via a bar graph. **Sheet 01 **Sheet 02 **Sheet 03 April 2014 *Our Genes, Ourselves classwork (PowerPoints are on the shared Google Drive) **This unit targeted: ***Genes and traits, as related to how they are passed down from one generation to the next ***How dominant and recessive genes largely determine which traits are expressed in an organism ***Nature (one's environment) influences the degree to which certain traits are expressed ***The potential for codominance, for more than one trait to be expressed in offspring **Our Genes, Ourselves review reading May 2014 *The class examined several packets that were provided to us for evidence that supported particular arguments Category:Sixth Grade Science Category:Sixth Grade